


As(s) a fetish

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Light Spanking, M/M, ass worship, excessive use of the words butt and ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun has a thing for Sehun's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As(s) a fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hopeandmemory@LJ at bottomsehun@LJ.
> 
> [Translated in Turkish by gunsndeath](https://www.wattpad.com/364922486-as-s-a-fetish-baekhun-as-s-a-fetish-1)

 

 

 

Sehun was leaning on the counter, his fingers playing a tune on the marble while waiting for his coffee to be ready, when a hand patted his butt softly. He didn’t even turn back to see the culprit, already knowing who it was – besides the fact that he didn’t even have the force to turn around because it was 5 AM, of course.  
  
Baekhyun – the culprit – had always loved to touch the members’ butts once in a while. Everyone knew it and nobody made a big deal out of it, it was after all a gesture of affection between bros. Nothing much.  
  
But even though he knew Baekhyun’s habit, Sehun couldn’t help but finding it strange as more time passed. What were fleeting touches in the beginning became small taps, patting session, then full groping, and they confused him greatly.  
  
The first time it happened, they were rehearsing and Baekhyun tripped over his feet while passing behind him. With their height difference, he could only grip Sehun’s waist to stay stable and he did, his hand brushing the younger’s butt when he took a step back, whispering a ‘sorry’.  
  
When it happened Sehun had just nodded, disinterested, as his mind was concentrating on the choreography. But when they paused to get some water and take a breath, Sehun couldn’t help but think of Baekhyun’s hand and his flushed face. Weird.  
  
The thought was soon forgotten and life went on as Baekhyun’s hand brushed more frequently on his derriere. Sehun became used to it and forgot to notice.  
  
It was Jongin’s constant questioning gaze when Baekhyun would hug him from behind, sometimes linking their hands on Sehun’s stomach, that made him feel self-conscious. His best friend was looking at him with a thoughtful look on his face each time Baekhyun was near, but he wouldn’t answer Sehun when he asked him about it.  
  
Sehun’s sleepy eyes blinked when he felt Baekhyun’s hands on his hips and his breath fanning on his naked shoulder blade. Choosing to focus on his task – making coffee – he ignored the flutter in his chest when the vocalist put his head on his shoulder and yawned cutely.  
  
As soon as he had appeared, Baekhyun stepped back, his hand slipping on his butt and lingering there before he turned around to sit at the table with Yixing. Sehun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and shook his head. Time to wake up.  
  
  
  
After winning for the second time in a row at Show Champion, they all decided to celebrate it at the dorms. Sehun was excited now that he could drink alcohol, and he was having much more fun than before – when he had to look at all the hyungs becoming tipsy or drunk while he sipped his orange juice. Now, he could participate in the fun and all the alcohol games the members played when they partied.  
  
They bought soju and pizzas, not wanting to buy expensive feeding because their purpose was to get trashed. They didn’t need that much food in order to do that anyway.  
  
Sehun was sipping on his third shot, his cheeks becoming slightly pink, when Jongdae said something strange. They were talking about crushes and turn-ons, and Chanyeol had laughed loudly while looking at Baekhyun, screaming ‘butt’ in his direction. The main vocalist had spluttered and blushed, hitting his arms repetitively. He had given Sehun fleeting glances while mumbling profanities at Chanyeol and the others were grinning or laughing at his expense.  
  
It was then that Jongdae had butted in, smirking knowingly at Baekhyun. “Not any butt, Sehun’s butt,” he added cheekily.  
  
“How can you corrupt our Baby, Baekhyun? Aren’t you ashamed?” Kyungsoo said with a serious face, making everyone giggled.  
  
Baekhyun groaned and took another shot, defeated. Jongin turned to look at Sehun and the younger stared back, recognizing the same look in his friend’s eyes as before. He clicked his tongue and frowned, opening his mouth to say something, but Jongdae interrupted him by patting his face.  
  
“He has such a nice butt, though. I can relate Baek, don’t worry.” He grinned drunkenly, hugging the youngest.  
  
“Can you stop talking about my butt, please?” Sehun groaned, embarrassed.  
  
Baekhyun offered him a sideway glance and smiled at him softly, mouthing a ‘sorry’ while pouting. And just like that, Sehun forgot completely about being mad at him. He looked away and turned his attention to Jongdae who began to talk about his love for panties.  
  
Sehun nodded from time to time but didn’t listen, feeling unsettled by Baekhyun’s eyes on him. The younger felt his neck flushing at the intense stare and shifted in Jongdae’s embrace, uneasy.  
  
Baekhyun approached him when Sehun decided to get some water, his mind becoming fuzzy with all the alcohol he had ingested. His steps were hesitant, his cheeks bright red and his smile odd but his gaze was focused when he stopped right next to Sehun, looking at him from under his eyelashes.  
  
“It’s true you know,” he began hoarsely. “I really like your butt.”  
  
Sehun gaped at him and cleared his throat, not knowing what to say. Baekhyun smirked and trapped him against the counter, looking up at him. The younger put his glass on the counter behind him, without diverting his gaze, and swallowed nervously.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes ran from Sehun’s eyes to his lips, and Baekhyun licked his own. “Would you mind if…”  
  
Sehun’s breath hitched when the vocalist leaned in before the younger turned his head away quickly, confused.  _What was that?_  With a hand on Baekhyun’s chest, Sehun pushed him away and slipped out from his grasp, running away towards where the other members were.  
  
Jongin arched his eyebrow confusedly when Sehun glued himself to his side, hiding his face in his neck – but he didn’t comment on it. The younger felt his best friend tensed when Baekhyun came back, and saw him throwing a dark look at the vocalist’s direction. Baekhyun didn’t even see it.  
  
  
  
The day after, when Sehun entered the kitchen, a tense atmosphere was reigning. Baekhyun and Jongin were staring at each other, and the youngest looked at them alternately, confused.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” He asked timidly.  
  
“No, nothing,” Jongin answered without looking at him. “… right, Baek?”  
  
Baekhyun snarled at him and fled out of the room. Jongin sighed loudly and disappeared as well, leaving Sehun alone and perplexed.  
  
Knowing Jongin wouldn’t say anything, he decided to talk to Baekhyun. The vocalist looked uncomfortable when he saw him enter his room but let him lie on the bed, next to him, nonetheless. It was a tight fit, the bed intended to be for one person but somehow they made it work. Sehun’s arm circled Baekhyun’s waist, while the older put his hand on his lower back to secure him.  
  
“So, what happened?” Sehun asked after a minute of silence.  
  
“It was just Jongin being a protective little bitch!” He mumbled, visibly still upset about the matter, whatever it was.  
  
Sehun didn’t reply and began to trace patterns on Baekhyun’s stomach while humming a song. The vocalist exhaled and his hand went down to Sehun’s butt, the latter freezing at the touch. It wasn’t a brush of hand this time – Baekhyun was groping his ass possessively.  
  
“What is it with you and butt? Well, my butt.” He asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Baekhyun turned his gaze towards him and smiled. “I like butts. And I really like yours.”  
  
“What do you mean you like butts? As in, you like touching them? Why?” Sehun replied, intrigued.  
  
The older chuckled and patted his head. “You’re cute – and innocent.”  
  
Sehun pouted, annoyed. That wasn’t the response he was waiting for. “Hyyyuuung! Come on and tell me!”  
  
Bakehyun waited before sighing. “It turns me on,” he explained. “Touching your butt turns me on – I don’t really know why or how it happened but… yeah. I tried touching the others’ butts but it wasn’t the same.”  
  
Sehun’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and he blinked a few times. “Does it mean that… you like me?”  
  
“Liking your butt and liking you are two different things, you know.” Baekhyun said softly, avoiding Sehun’s eyes.  
  
The younger bit his lips, his chest constricting. He didn’t know why but Baekhyun’s answer wasn’t what he had expected and he couldn’t help but feeling down. “Oh, ok then.” He whispered before extracting himself from Baekhyun’s grasp and heading out.  
  
  
  
Sehun tried to forget all about it and concentrate on their activities, spending his free time sleeping, gaming, and going out shopping with Zitao. He never talked to anyone about the thing with Baekhyun, and pushed everything to a corner of his head.  
  
And he would have succeeded at forgetting it – if Baekhyun wasn’t so intent on touching his butt more frequently than before. It was driving the younger crazy to feel his presence next to him or behind him at every opportunity he had. Baekhyun was everywhere, always brushing, touching or groping his butt – and if before Sehun didn’t mind it, now it was pissing him off.  
  
“Can you stop it?” He finally snapped, exhausted.  
  
Baekhyun froze and dropped his hand, avoiding looking at his face. ”Sorry, I can’t help it.” He whispered with a sad smile on his lips.  
  
Sehun’s anger dissipated immediately when he saw the hurt reflected in Baekhyun’s eyes. He bit his lips, regretting his words. Maybe he had been too harsh – Baekhyun touching his butt wasn’t  _that_  bad, and he couldn’t deny that he somewhat liked the attention.  
  
  
  
Sehun failed to choke and looked up at Baekhyun, the latter quietly watching him without blinking.  
  
“You… what?!” The younger nearly screamed.  
  
“I want to fuck you.” Baekhyun repeated slowly.  
  
“But why?” Sehun asked, panicking. “How can you say this so calmly… oh my god this is a dream, right? A nightmare? I’ll wake up, right?”  
  
Sehun slapped his cheek and winced. The vocalist sighed loudly and gripped the younger’s hand firmly in his. “I told you before – I really like your butt, and it’s driving me insane. That’s the only way for me to… get over it. Whatever  _it_  is.”  
  
“And you thought fucking me would be the solution. Why didn’t I think about that earlier?” Sehun deadpanned.  
  
Crestfallen, Baekhyun frowned and pouted, his thumb caressing Sehun’s palm softly. The younger casted him a wary look, before sighing loudly.  
  
“Stop looking at me like that, there’s no way I’ll agree with your stupid idea.” He snapped – annoyed, ignoring Baekhyun who was making puppy eyes at him.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll get tired of it eventually and find something else to be obsessed about.” He added smoothly – not really sure if he was convincing Baekhyun or himself.  
  
  
  
Sehun found himself staying at the dorm on one of their rare day off, enjoying his alone time while everyone was out. He began his day by eating ramen in front of the TV before lying lazily on the couch for the next three hours. Bored, he decided to listen to some music and dance their new routine, practicing the moves over and over again to perfect them.  
  
Once he was satisfied with his dancing, he stopped to drink some water before hopping in the shower, feeling gross and sweaty. Taking his time, he dragged out his shower to relax his aching muscles, waiting for the water to get cold before stepping out. Deciding to only wear a towel around his waist, he shuffled back towards his room intending to change into his pajamas and sleep – again.  
  
Unfortunately, his plans were disturbed when he heard the front door was opened and closed with a loud bang – Baekhyun had appeared in the corridor before he could enter his room. The vocalist looked at him up and down and smirked upon seeing him standing still and practically naked.  
  
“Were you waiting for me?” He joked.  
  
  
Sehun groaned and rolled his eyes. “Go away.”  
  
“Don’t you miss me?” Baekhyun inquired eagerly, stepping into his personal space.  
  
The younger scowled, opening the door of his room, and ignored the remark – only to stop short in his track when not one but two hands grabbed his ass. He paused, ready to snap at Baekhyun when he felt the other’s breath fanning over his back, sending a shiver up his spine.  
  
“Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun called in a singsong voice, squeezing his butt harder and tearing out a gasp out of the younger.  
  
Sehun’s eyes widened and he held his breath, feeling caught. There was no way Baekhyun hadn’t heard that. Berating himself in his head, he didn’t dare to move, feeling betrayed by his own body’s reaction at Baekhyun’s touch.  
  
Speaking of the vocalist, he had stilled as well, as surprised as Sehun. Tentatively, he trailed his fingers up the younger’s back, keeping his other hand firmly lodged on Sehun’s butt. Sehun closed his eyes at the soft caress and let Baekhyun explore his body without protesting. He could always pass it off as a sudden fatigue if someone asked.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t stop at that, though, and let his hand wander towards Sehun’s shoulders and arms before enveloping the younger in a tight embrace, back-hugging him. His cheek was resting on Sehun’s shoulder blade while he linked his hands on the younger’s stomach.  
  
“I knew that deep down you like it when I touch your butt. Don’t lie.” He whispered, his warm breath hitting Sehun’s skin.  
  
“What if I like it?” He mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
Baekhyun chuckled, the sound jolting his body before he placed a small kiss on his nape. When he detached himself from Sehun, the latter felt cold and pressed the urge to pull him back. He bit his lips and looked down, his conflicting emotions making him uneasy. On one hand, he shouldn’t  _want_  Baekhyun to touch him, but on the other hand, he did  _like_  it.  
  
A tap on his ass pulled him off his thoughts and he turned his attention towards Baekhyun, who was grinning at him widely, a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
“Do you want more?” He asked smugly, pinching Sehun’s waist.  
  
Sehun shifted on his place, playing nervously with his towel and refused to meet Baekhyun’s gaze. He felt the latter undressing him with his eyes – not that he was wearing that much to be honest – and he shuddered. Did he want more?  
  
Licking his lips, he hesitated before looking up. Baekhyun was still peering at him, his eyes glimmering with want and something else Sehun couldn’t pinpoint. Then, without breaking their eye-contact, the vocalist circled him and sat on Sehun’s bed.  
  
“Come here,” Baekhyun called before licking his lips.  
  
Sehun did, approaching hesitantly before stopping at the end of the bed. Chuckling, Baekhyun caught his wrist to pull him onto the bed with him. Not expecting it, the younger lost his footing and face-planted on the bed with a cry.  
  
“Hyuuuuung!” He whined, embarrassed.  
  
Baekhyun laughed at him and patted his head affectionately. “You were too slow.”  
  
Sehun grimaced and quickly sat up, looking bashfully at Baekhyun.  
  
“Don’t be like that, it’s only me.” Baekhyun said quietly, touching his cheek. The gesture made Sehun blush and he nodded.  
  
“I…” he began, stuttering.  
  
The vocalist placed a finger on his lips and he closed his mouth, not moving. “Just… relax.”  
  
Nodding slowly, Sehun gulped. Baekhyun shifted beside him and motioned for him to lie down on his stomach. Once he was comfortably spread out on the bed, the vocalist straddled his thighs and bent over to kiss his nape once more. While one of his hands was caressing his side, the other was undoing the towel, leaving Sehun bare on his own bed. Hearing some fussing, he tried to look at Baekhyun over his shoulder, but the vocalist made a disapproving noise and pushed his head back on the pillow.  
  
Groaning, he kept still and waited. When he felt Baekhyun’s naked skin on his thigh he let out a shudder, but didn’t move. Baekhyun placed a kiss on his tailbone as his hands roamed his back and ass, squeezing the flesh there. Sehun gasped, a shiver running through his body.  
  
Fingers gripped his legs and forced him to spread them as Baekhyun settled in between, letting out a hoarse groan. Sehun’s breathing sped up and he grabbed the sheets, unconsciously lifting his butt towards Baekhyun. He felt Baekhyun’s hands mapping his behind and thighs, kneading them before his mouth followed the same path. Sehun would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by this, his arousal spreading to life as Baekhyun’s ministrations continued on.  
  
“Hyung… Baekhyun-hyung!” He gasped as the concerned dropped butterfly kisses on his ass cheeks.  
  
“Do you want more? Do you like it?” Baekhyun whispered filthily against his butt.  
  
He didn’t wait for an answer and sucked bruises on Sehun’s skin, marveling at the sight of red blotches on his pale skin. Sehun would have to be careful not to be naked in front of the other members for a few days if he wanted to avoid the teasing remarks.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Sehun moved his hips trying to gain some friction between the sheets and his aching hard-on, but Baekhyun picked up on his action and held down his hips, stilling his movements. The younger whined in protest at the loss and got on all four, ready to snap at Baekhyun.  
  
“Don’t move.” Baekhyun ordered him with a husky voice.  
  
Sehun stilled and moaned when the vocalist spread his ass cheeks, revealing his most intimate part. He heard Baekhyun’s intake of breath and smiled to himself, feeling smug. Feeling more at ease now and wanting to get back at Baekhyun, he wiggled his ass playfully and arched his spin. Baekhyun’s reaction surprised him though, the older one releasing his flesh and smacking his butt – hard. Sehun gasped and cried out, nearly toppling over before regaining his balance despite his trembling arms.  
  
“I really like your ass, Sehun-ah… so pretty… all red like this…” Baekhyun whispered, his voice full of wonder. “Is it okay?” He added as an afterthought.  
  
Sehun could only nod in response and bit his lips when another smack echoed in the room. After a few slaps, his ass began to sting but surprisingly he found himself liking it – moaning shamelessly each time Baekhyun’s palm came in contact with his skin.  
  
His cock was fully erect by now and he ached to be touched. “Please,” he begged, breathless.  
  
“Already begging and we’re not even at the good part – yet.” Baekhyun teased, planting a kiss on the sensitive skin of his butt.  
  
Sehun whimpered and fell on his elbows, not having enough strength to stay upward. Baekhyun smiled against his skin and cooed at him, amused. “Has no one played with you like this before?” He asked, curious.  
  
The younger didn’t answer and Baekhyun smiled wider. “I’m the first, then. Good.”  
  
Breathing heavily, Sehun shivered as he felt a cold substance running from the top of his ass to his crack. Tensing briefly, he waited and gasped when Baekhyun’s fingers circled his rim.  
  
“W-what are you doing?” He spoke up, nervous.  
  
“Stay put. Just… trust me, okay?” The older man replied, kissing his lower back.  
  
Sehun did as he was told and felt the fingers traced the skin around his hole, before one tapped it softly. The obscene sound made the younger grimace and flush, making him glad that his face was hidden from view. Baekhyun hummed as his first finger breach in, the digit being swallowed by Sehun’s opening as the younger tensed at the intrusion. The vocalist moved it carefully, his free hand stroking Sehun’s back before he added another once he was sure the younger was ready.  
  
Three fingers in and Sehun was moaning loudly underneath him, moving his hips back to fuck himself on them. Baekhyun was groaning at the sight, amazed, his own breath quickening and his cock twitching. Feeling helpless under Baekhyun’s hands, Sehun could only moan and take it while being endlessly teased.  
  
“I wish you could see yourself right now. This is quite a sight. I never would have expected you to like it that much…” Baekhyun admitted.  
  
Then he pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets, and helped Sehun to turn over on his back. The younger collapsed on the bed, boneless, and merely blinked when Baekhyun crawled over him to kiss his cheek.  
  
“Hi,” he whispered, smiling.  
  
“Hi,” Sehun answered back, breathless.  
  
“Can I fuck you now?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“Weren’t you already?” The younger mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
The vocalist only grinned and spread his legs, rearranging Sehun’s limbs around his waist. The latter watched him quietly, his breathing evening out, and closed his eyes when Baekhyun’s fingers brushed his face, lingering on the apple of his cheek and his lips.  
  
“Can you kiss me?” Sehun mumbled, looking up at him under his eyelashes.  
  
Baekhyun froze and hesitated a second before closing the distance between their mouths to kiss him. The kiss was chaste and soft, only a brief press of lips but it was enough – for then. Sehun’s face was unreadable when he pulled away but Baekhyun ignored it and focused on the task at hands.  
  
When he finally pushed in, he couldn’t look away from Sehun’s face. The younger’s eyes were watery and dark with lust while his mouth was opened in a silent scream. Clamping on him, Sehun bit his lips and sank his nails on Baekhyun’s shoulders making him wince. He kissed his nose and stayed still, waiting patiently for the younger to adjust.  
  
Licking his lips, Sehun nodded once. “You can… move now.”  
  
Baekhyun didn’t wait any longer and pulled out before thrusting in again, setting up a rhythm. Rolling his hips expertly, he tried to find Sehun’s sweet spot and grinned widely when he found it, the younger mewling under him. Baekhyun bent down to kiss his sweaty neck and nipped at his jaw, one of his hands sliding in between their bodies to stroke Sehun’s cock.  
  
Letting out a shaky breath, Sehun tensed and arched against him before coming onto his hand embarrassingly fast. Baekhyun bit his shoulder and continued to fuck him hard and fast, chasing his own climax. He didn’t last very long and pulled out just in time to come on Sehun’s ass letting out a content sigh.  
  
Brushing Sehun’s hair out of his face, he smiled down at him before getting up to get the towel discarded by the younger earlier. He cleaned him up, focusing his attention on Sehun’s butt before wiping himself clean, and threw the towel on the floor. Picking up his boxers, he put them on alongside his pants and t-shirt before sitting on the bed to look at Sehun.  
  
The younger had been motionless, quietly staring at him while lying on the bed. He didn’t make an effort to cover himself up, too sleepy to care. Baekhyun had seen it all anyway, there was no point.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower. We can watch a movie while waiting for the others if you want.” Baekhyun suggested.  
  
Stunned, Sehun only looked at him, frowning. Why Baekhyun was talking to him as if nothing had happened? Suddenly remembering the reason that put him in this position, he bit his lips. Right. Baekhyun wanted to fuck him – well, not him, but his butt.  
  
Noticing Baekhyun’s happy smile and usual behavior, Sehun could only deduce that he got what he wanted and that was it. Not knowing why, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Weird. Nodding at Baekhyun, he finally decided to push away the thought and ignored the sick feeling in his guts.  
  
  
  
Although Baekhyun had got what he wanted, he didn’t stop touching Sehun’s butt. It made the younger uneasy but not for the reason he first thought. After their affair, Sehun found himself not being able to stop thinking about Baekhyun’s hands on his ass, and as days passed it was driving him crazy – and horny. He wanted more. He wanted Baekhyun’s hands, mouth and cock on his body so bad.  
  
Frustrated by his own lustful thinking, he ended grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist to talk to him. It wasn’t like him to take this kind of initiative, and seeing the look on the older one’s face he knew it as well. Once they were finally alone, Sehun frowned upon seeing he had led them in the bathroom. He shook his head and focused his attention on Baekhyun who was looking at him, concerned.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked softly, cupping Sehun’s face.  
  
The younger caught his hand and squeezed it. “Yeah, just… I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
  
Stunned, Baekhyun’s eyes widened and bit his lips. “I…” he began, searching his words. “Is it me… or… what we did?”  
  
Sehun froze, not understanding what he meant. Before he could ask him, Baekhyun laughed, embarrassed. “Are you thinking about me as in Baekhyun or…”  
  
“Do you… are you…” Sehun tried. He was having difficulties in organizing his thoughts and he was scared he would say something he shouldn’t.  
  
A knock resonated in the small room and they jumped in shock. “Baekhyun, are you in here? We have to go to the rehearsal.” Kyungsoo stated.  
  
Baekhyun immediately opened the door and fled, not even looking back at Sehun – leaving the younger alone and upset. It was the moment Jongdae chose to appear, looking strangely at Sehun who was still standing alone in the middle of the bathroom.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked him. Sehun groaned. Of course he had to ask the same question as Baekhyun.  
  
“I’m fine,” he sighed.  
  
Jongdae arched his eyebrow. “Did something happen?”  
  
“I was trying to talk to Baekhyun, but… he ran away.” Sehun whined, annoyed.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Jongdae patted his shoulder understandingly. “I hope this idiot didn’t say something stupid to you?”  
  
“He said nothing and that’s worse… I mean… I thought maybe he liked me, you know? Not just my butt… or whatever. After we… I thought…” he stuttered, blushing under Jongdae’s hard gaze.  
  
Frowning, Jongdae closed the door. “Did you and Baekhyun… did something?”  
  
Sehun looked away and didn’t answer, ashamed. Jongdae sighed. “You’re two idiots.” He mumbled. “Look, Baekhyun hasn’t said anything _yet_  to me, but I know that he likes you, okay? I thought he would realize it sooner but… he’s an idiot. Anyway, he likes you. Not your butt. Well, you _and_  your butt. You know what I mean!”  
  
“But he said…” Sehun spluttered.  
  
“But nothing.” Jongdae cut him. “Baekhyun… for all his bravado, he always doubts himself, you know? He appears confident but he’s not, far from it. It’s just a guess, but I bet he thinks you are the one who only likes him for his body – if that makes sense.”  
  
The younger played with the hem of his shirt, confused. “So I should make the first move?”  
  
Jongdae only nodded and offered him a smile.  
  
  
  
Sehun decided to wait for Baekhyun in his room, sitting nervously on the bed. He had everything he wanted to say memorized. However, when Baekhyun finally passed through the door, his mind went blank and he could only stare. The older man stopped in his tracks when he saw Sehun, curious.  
  
The younger motioned for him to sit beside him and Baekhyun did it obediently.  
  
“I like you.” Sehun blurted out. “I like you, Baekhyun. For what you are. Not only because of… what we did.” He added, blushing.  
  
Baekhyun gaped at him, scrutinizing him. “… you do?”  
  
Sehun nodded his head vigorously.  
  
There was a silence before Baekhyun licked his lips and reduced the distance between them until his lips were hovering on Sehun’s. “Does it mean I get to kiss you? And touch your butt however and whenever I want?”  
  
“Don’t you already?” Sehun deadpanned.  
  
Baekhyun only smiled and kissed him sweetly, his hand sliding towards Sehun’s butt. The younger hit his arms in retaliation and Baekhyun laughed, amused.

 

 

 


End file.
